


A Whole Family Once More

by orphan_account



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Jamie and Fergus through the stones, because this family deserves a break, i guess, okay?, will add characters and tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jamie and Fergus crossed the stones at Craigh Na Dun and now have to adjust to the 20th-century life.  Luckily they have the help of Claire, Faith and Brianna.





	1. Car Rides And Family Can make You Feel Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt to write fanfiction for Outlander and fanfiction in general for a very long time. The idea wouldn't leave my head so I had to get it into paper and I guess I should post it here as well since it's done. This is un-betaed and English is not my first language so please excuse any mistakes I may make along the way.

“I don’t know why, but my hands are shaking,” he said, words soft and loud enough that only she would hear, from the strange chair in the even more strange carriage.  "what if she doesna know me, sassenach? what if she is scared?"

 

"James Fraser, she knows you, she  _ loves you _ . " Claire replied as she parked the car in front of Faith's preschool, waiting for the bells to ring and fully knowing they were way too early. That was good, it would give them time to prepare and relax. 

 

She briefly glanced at Brianna, who was in the backseat and babbling with Fergus - being almost glued to him since his sudden reappearance on her doorstep at the recently bought  Lallybroch a few hours earlier - and the sight of them playing together brought her to tears. It had been so long and she still did not understand a bit of it, but if it meant her family would be complete again, she truly didn't need to know why. 

 

They all had wept and hugged each other but they had yet to see their first  _ petit rouge  _ again. Sure Jamie had seen the  _ photographs _ but that just wasn't the same as seeing his firstborn and hugging her tight to compensate for years in which she only appeared in his memory. 

 

"It has been two years, mo ghràdh." 

 

"Two years that we have talked about you, and remembered you in every way we could," she replied, turning in her seat to face him. "I could not let her not know you, deny to her and pretend it was all a fairytale, not when she remembered you and cried for you." She remembered all of those sad nights when she put her daughter to sleep with stories of her father and showed her the only painting she had of him, done in Paris after Faith was born.

 

"That is why you choose to not go?" his voice was barely a whisper,  _ back to him  _ implicit in his words. 

 

"I couldn't, not when I could raise them both here, in our home. Even if you weren't here in person, you are in every stone of that place, in everything and every room." she replied, "It was hard, but I couldn't deny that to them, or to me."

 

"Thank God for that!" her husband smiled.

 

“Oui, as soon as we were pulled by the stones and crossed it we believed it would have been hard to find you milady, I mean mother” He corrected quickly after a glance at the driver's seat  “but that nice old lady near the stones helped us, she got us clothing and food and brought us home,” Fergus replied, recalling his first journey on the strangest carriage he had ever seen. He wondered if he would be able to learn to ride it now that he was here, not that he could fully believe that  _ here  _ meant more a  _ now  _ than an actual place _.   _

 

It was strange when, while travelling with Milord -more like following him- they ended up at the stone hill. He didn’t understand then why milord wept at the sight of the place, but he did now. He also knew that they would both explain everything to him later, as they would explain their story to her.  

 

“Mrs Graham was very good to me when I came back too, I hope she can also help us to get you all the documents and legal files, we need to get you into school as well, Fergus.” Claire replied, “but  we have time for that.”

 

“Aye, all the time in the world.” 

 

Suddenly, the school bell rang -the sight of Jamie and Fergus being startled by the noise made her desperately wish she had a camera right there with her-  and the Fraser family left the car and waited for a red-headed girl amongst the other four-year-old children in the front door. Claire caught the glance of several mothers in the yard, also waiting for their children, and could sense the gasps of surprise at the sight of her with a man, one no one in their right mind could deny that it was the father of her babies. Sure, there would be questions and lots of them and the parent meetings but honestly, she didn't care one bit.  _ Let them talk  _ she thought  _ I'm too happy to care now. _

 

"Mama!" Faith exclaimed and ran towards her mother, stopping abruptly when she saw the man next to her. Claire took Brianna from Jamie's arms and he knelt in the ground, bending his back, in an effort to stay on the same height as his baby.  _ Ah Dhia, how she has grown! _

 

He lifted his hands but didn't dare to touch her, not yet. Instead, he watched her intently as she studied his features and stared back at the whiskey eyes she inherited from her mother. "Da?"

 

"aye, a beannachd, it's me." he wept them, not caring if she looked ridiculous in those clothes or if everybody else was staring at him, the ones that mattered would not judge him for it. He lifted her up in his arms and held her, standing up and holding Claire and Brianna with his free hand, as Fergus hugged Claire. 

 

“Bonjour, mademoiselle,” Fergus spoke, as Faith turned to look at him, still in her father’s arms. “It’s me, Fergus.”

 

“Gus!”  Claire wept silently then, tears of true joy for the first time in what felt like ages, smiling through the tears at the sight of her _ family _ . 

  
They returned home, laughing and chatting all the way, faith eagerly telling her father, mother and brother all the cool things she did at school that way, making them proud for learning to write her own name, and all the while Claire mused that she was, indeed,  __ a whole woman again. 


	2. Recent Memories Are Better than Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely happy at the response to the first chapter of this story and very thankful for all your sweet comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter <3 I promise that Jamie and Fergus' story will come soon.

“What’s that, sassenach?” 

 

“What’s what?” she asked mindlessly, chopping carrots for dinner, while Fergus helped her cut some potatoes.  _it all felt so normal, almost like a  vivid dream, but it was the reality and that was way better._

 

“That box over there.” Jamie answered, stunned by all those different things surrounding the kitchen he once knew so well.  _ Aye, the place is the same, but it’s different still.  _

 

“It’s a stove.” Mrs Graham answered, from where she was sitting with Faith, who was telling her all about her Da and her brother, even if her friend already knew everything. “Is it true, sweetheart?”

 

“Aye!” Faith answered happily, bouncing on Mrs Graham’s lap and her father’s heart swelled with pride.  “Da and Gus came from heaven to stay with us!” 

 

“Now, do you want to be a big girl and tell you Da what we can do with the stove?” Mrs Graham questioned. She had stayed at the house when the Frasers went to pick Faith at school and was already planning new ways to help the family. 

 

She had been overjoyed when she saw Jamie and Fergus as she strolled to the fairy hill. The redheaded looked so much like what Claire described James Fraser to be that she had no reservations when she called the pair, figuring by their clothes that they’d need help, even if not to find Claire.

 

* * *

 

_ “Excuse me, mister!” She called, running to catch up with them.  _

 

_ “Good morning, ma’am” the redheaded man replied and looked down at her, noticing her ‘odd’ clothing. _

 

_ “Do you both need any help?” she inquired and said the next bit very low “perchance to find when you are?” _

 

_ She could hear the gasps of surprise from both of them, but it was the boy who spoke first. “Oui, mistress!” _

 

_ “1948, and from when did you come? Have you been here for very long?”  _

 

_ “No, we just started walking.  We’re from 1748.” She could see a faint smile on the older man face and the fear in his question. “Do you happen to have helped a woman in a similar situation, maybe a few years past?”  _

 

_ “If ye mean a lass named Claire Fraser” she whispered the last bit “then aye, I did.” She barely finished speaking when he held her arms and looked straight at her, eyes filled with joy and fear.  She did not need to be asked, already knowing what he wished to know. “They are well, the three of them.”  _

 

_ “Do you have means to contact them?” The boy asked since the redheaded man was apparently lost of words.  _

 

_ “I can take you to them if you please come with me to my house,” she spoke, feeling extremely happy herself. “People know me arround these parts as Mrs Graham and  I think I know ye are already.” _

 

_ “Has milady spoke of us?” the French boy asked eagerly, following her into a pretty yard and into a cosy house, and the strange things present there did not go unnoticed, but they had more important matters to discuss.  _

 

_ “Aye, a very lot, she had just settled into her new home, see, well not so new.” she smiled.  ‘Allow me to guess, you” she pointed at the older man “are her husband, of course. And you are Fergus, is that correct?”  _

 

_ “Yes, mistress.” Jamie replied “You said she has moved? Is she not in England?” _

 

_ “Ach, no, the lass is with her daughters right here in Scotland, Lallybroch is her home.”  At this Jamie sunk in the sofa. “She lives alone there,” she empathised, hoping he would get the meaning that she had left Frank and was living on her own.  “With the girls, Faith and Brianna there, they look so much like ye, it was hard not to wonder if this miracle happened when I saw ye passing by.”  _

 

_ James was stunned, simply whispering the name of his youngest daughter, so foreign in his tongue and yet so familiar to him.  _

 

_ “A miracle indeed. Could ye get us horses, mistress? So that we can travel there?” Fergus asked hopefully. _

 

_ “It’s not that far away, at least not by  car.” She replied and quickly added “it’s like a carriage with no horses. But first, we need to get you both more, let’s say, dressed for the occasion, aye?” _

* * *

 

She smiled, recalling the memory and Faith’s sweet voice pulled her out of her dream. “We can warm food there, and cook things too.” 

 

“And do ye ken how to use it,  _ a leannan _ ?” he asked, Brianna in his arms as he sat on the kitchen chair. Faith left Mrs Graham’s lap and sat on her father’s, smiling at him. 

 

“Mama said I shouldn’t use it alone yet, says it’s dangerous.” she answered, “only when I’m a bigger big girl.”  

 

“Fa!” Brianna said, clapping her hands together, laughing with her sister and father. She was too young to fully understand yet, but could already fell the happiness in the air.  

 

“If yer ma says so then we better listen, no?” Jamie laughed. Claire walked closer and kissed him softly, both to reassure herself that he was there with her and to make up for the lost time. “We will be very careful about these things, aye?”

 

“I’ll explain everything to you and Fergus” Claire replied with a smile “Now come on, little ones, let’s wash those hands and get ready to dinner.”  

 

As they left to do their washing, Claire went to Mrs Graham, who, despite protests from the Fraser family, was getting ready to leave for her house. “Thank you so much, I really have no words to express how grateful I am.”

 

“There is no need to thank me, sweetheart. It is my pleasure.” the older woman answered, “Please do let me know if I can be of assistance with other matters, I know quite a good deal of people.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll need help to get documents for  them, such as birth and marriage certificates, God we need to get Fergus into school.” 

"And I'll need work, but for now let's enjoy our miracle and our time." He kissed Claire's cheek. 

 

“I’m sure we’ll arrange everything, don’t worry about it,” Jamie spoke from the doorway and wrapped his arms around Claire. “Thank ye again, mistress. I’m sure we’d all like for ye to visit us often, aye? ”   

 

“Of course! Do tell the kids I send them kisses. And, once again, I am really happy for you both.”  


End file.
